


the Boy with the Butterfly Knife

by butterflyknifle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyknifle/pseuds/butterflyknifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has never passed in quite so cruel a way as this.<br/> <br/><i>I love you, always.</i></p><p>[REUPLOAD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the boy with the butterfly knife (he stole my heart and nearly shot it, too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Nationed Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950381) by [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails). 



i. it will be hard. it may be months before i see you again. please, stay strong.

ii. hold me close. you have always been cold to the touch. sometimes i am afraid i imagined your affection.

iii. hide your heart at night. i am a monster and there are things in my dreams that make you look like ghosts the ghosts of my past. don’t be afraid.

iv. tell me your secrets. tell me your past. leave a trail like bread crumbs to the truth. leave me to guess at the horrors you’ve seen.

 

v. trust no one.

 

vi. when i turn away from you, do not be afraid to do what i am too weak to. think of it like russian roulette, with far worse odds.

 

vii. you will scream, and you will try to burn my things. you won’t. i wish you would. i don’t plan on coming back and you do not need that reminder.

 

viii. go far away from here. stay outside in the middle of winter. let the cold bite your skin and remind you that you are not alone.

 

ix. defend your heart. build your walls of concrete and barbed wire. remember, you were a fool to love someone like me.

 

x. perfect your mask. show your weakness. remind me of your humanity. scream when you are hurt.

 

xi. my life was never in danger. not from you. cry anyway.

 

xii. when you wake up and you are unable to breathe, remember me.

 

xiii. you are more alone now that you have ever been. do not be afraid.

 

xiv. remember, you were a fool to love someone like me.

 

xv. i love you, always.


	2. the man with the mask (he has the audacity to call me coward)

i. i watched months turn into years and calendar pages tick away like seconds on a clock and still you did not return.

 

ii. i know now you never loved me. i hope you remember me in cold fingertips at the base of your spine. i must have imagined your love.

 

iii. you are a monster, but even the strongest succumb to their ghosts at night. i am the scariest shadow from your past and i want you to know that i am even deadlier than i was.

 

iv. i could spill my heart for a thousand years and you still will not believe i love you. if this is true, then it must also be true that there is not a point in telling you everything.

 

v. you are the first person i was brave enough to trust. you are also the last.

 

vi. "don't be afraid" but i felt my heart beating in my throat and there was so much i needed to say to you and so little time to say it.

 

vii. i tried burning your things, but i couldn't. i never liked the look of flames. still, the sight of the box in the back of my closet is painful.

 

viii. it's cold here in the winter. i cannot feel my fingers but i have realized that it still is not as cold as your heart.

 

ix. concrete and barbed wire - that is me, it's always been me, and you were the only one brave enough to climb those walls, and the only one too stubborn to leave.

 

x. years of practice perfected into a mask of apathy. i cannot lose my humanity, but i will pretend like i have.

 

xi. i have never wanted you dead. know that, at least. i have always loved you too much to want you dead.

 

xii. i feel like i'm suffocating. i would rather die than see you again. or maybe it's the other way around. i don't remember.

 

xiii. i needed you. you knew i did and you still turned your back on me.

 

xiv. i am a fool to love you. you are the only mistake i have ever made twice.

 

xv. i love you, always.


End file.
